


Patience is a virtue

by Amethystawakening



Series: A constellation of emotions [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Canon Disabled Character, Ed tops in this peice, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sass, Sassy Boys, Sex, Sexuality analysis, Smut, asexual/demisexual Oswald, blindfold, but they are a switch couple in this series, demisexual Oswald, you will see that later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystawakening/pseuds/Amethystawakening
Summary: When Ed had arrived home he found Oswald lingering on their bed, silk robe loosely tied and spilling over to bare a smooth chest and a pretty little thigh. His right hand was swirling a glass of wine. He peered at Ed beneath heavy lashes and hummed “you're late” in the most alluring husky voice.Unnecessary smut with a hint of character analysis.





	Patience is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be so naughty. Idek :')  
> Believe it or not Simplicity was the first smut I've ever written.

Oswald laid patiently, blindfold tied snugly over his eyes. His arms rest above his head, one wrist atop another. He was prepared to completely surrender himself to touch.

The lack of sight had him even more on edge, eager, nerve endings buzzing with electricity. Just the anticipation of the fingers gliding across his skin had him hard. 

He hears hiss of the shower stream dwindle to silence; the slow grate of the shower door opening and the sound of Ed's feet padding toward the sink. He listens eagerly for any sound, unfolding Edward's movements in his mind. The sound of ruffled fabric had Oswald's mind spinning. He knew Edward was probably towel drying his hair and all he could imagine were the taut lines of his body; that little dip of his hip bones. Beautiful. Edward was truly a work of art. Oswald was dripping with yearning. He needed to feel that body pressed to his.

Oswald was more entranced by the emotional aspects if sex than the physical ones. Love, adoration and admiration were the only form of intimacy that appealed to him. It was those elements that made the physical aspects of sex so alluring.

In fact, Oswald never felt sexual desire until he met Edward. He had never been touched, or had interest in being touched, nor had he touched himself. When he Edward rekindled their affection in a long and torturous courtship, they had tumbled slowly into physical affection. A gentle brush of the fingers here, a kiss there, Ed’s thumbs brushing his lips or the soft skin beneath his eyes. And through that love and devotion he had slowly exposed himself up to the more carnal aspects of affection. Every touch was elegantly amourous. Ed was patient with Oswald, slow and steady. He found it a fascinating challenge to uncover Oswald's little pleasures and weaknesses one by one; and through these adoring little encounters Oswald opened up like a flower. 

Finally the door swung open. Followed by the a hum of content. “You look even more gorgeous than the first time I walked it.” 

When Ed had arrived home he found Oswald lingering on their bed, silk robe loosely tied and spilling over to bare a smooth chest and a pretty little thigh. His right hand was swirling a glass of wine. He peered at Ed beneath heavy lashes and hummed “you're late” in the most alluring husky voice.

It took all of Ed’s self restraint not to pounce him then and there. But of course, that would be unacceptable. Oswald was a prize that was meant to be cherished. Here he was, laid out alluringly, the sash of the robe tied neatly like a present. He deserved to be ravished, unwrapped slowly until his whole body trembled with pleasure. And Ed, drenched in blood from prior arrangement, was in no position to pay these affections, not yet. He gave his lover a quick kisses and whispered, “Patience is a virtue”. Earning a mumbled reply of something along the likes of, “A virtue I do not have.” He wooed the feisty little crime Lord into waiting patiently through his shower. Now it was time to pay up.

“I hope that means you're going to do something about it,” Oswald baited. His voice honeyed with desire. 

Oswald felt the back of Ed’s fingers trace along his cheek in a gentle caress. “I can tell you’ve missed me.” He feels long fingers brush over the length of his cock. His back lifts from the sheets, forming an elegant arc. 

“A-and you haven't.” He quips back breathlessly. Ever the sassy one, even now. “Oh I have.” The husky tone of Ed’s voice sends a tingle down his spine. He feels the bed dip. Ed parts his legs to crawl between them, deliberately pressing his length against the inside of Oswald's thigh. Ed watches gleefully as Oswald's lips part, taking the opportunity to slide their lips together, tongue slipping slyly between Oswald's lips. He is met with a hungry kiss, tongue eager to twirl and play with it's companion. Ed’s takes Oswald's chin in his hands, tipping it up to deepen the angle. Their lips collide in a vigorous, unpatterned symphony of sounds and touches, wet and unbridled. Ed’s fingers travel from Oswald's chin, down his neck and chest. His lips follow, leaving wet kisses in their wake. He nibbles that little spot in the middle of Oswald's neck that drives him crazy, kisses beneath his ear and nibbles the lobe. His tongue traces the outer shell, earning a a shivering little gasp. Slowly, Ed leaves a trail of hot kisses down Oswald's neck, stopping at the shoulder to nibble and bite. He peppers kisses down the pale chest, pausing to pay special attention to one perky little nipple. He flicks his tongue across the tiny nub, watching his lover shiver. A few slow laps have Oswald squirming; when they become quick flicks, Oswald lays his forearm over his face to hide the generous blush and smother the desperate little whines pouring from his lips.

Ed takes his wrist and pins it above his head. “Now now, love. What fun is it if I can't see your pretty face.” Oswald pouts in defiance, resisting fruitlessly against the hand holding his arm in place. He knows Ed would never truly restrain him. Years of trauma from multiple instances of captivity have left their deep scars. But there was a difference between being restrained and erotically repressed. Oswald found a certain pleasure in giving himself over to his lover to be ravished. And after several years, Ed had managed to find the perfect balance of force.

Ed nibbles the pebbled little nub and then shifts to pay the same attention to its twin, nibbling, sucking and flicking his tongue over and over until Oswald's back is arching.  
He leaves a small kiss atop The swollen nipple and moves to press a hot, open mouthed kiss to Oswald’s neck. “So sensitive. I love the way you squirm.” Oswald growls in response. “Tell me, where else would you like me to use my tongue?”  
Heat rises to Oswald's cheeks. “You know where.” He chokes out defiantly.  
“Maybe if you're a good boy.” The teasing tone in Ed’s voice is oh-so alluring. Oswald will never admit it but he loves the tease.

Just like he loves the way Ed’s lips are moving along his thighs, brushing over them with feather light touches before indulging him in warm, wet kisses. All of which are teasing close to his throbbing cock. Oswald rocks his hips up unconsciously. One of his hands is grasped tightly in the other as he struggles to keep them above his head in the midst of all of the tantalizing touches to his overly sensitized body.  
The lack of sight and his fight to restrain his touch was driving him crazy with desire, not to mention Ed’s unbelievably talented mouth which was nibbling on the dip of his hip right above his twitching cock. As strangled whine escaped Oswald's lips a little smirk crept its way onto Ed’s lips. “Is there something you want?” Oswald pursed his lips, slowly forming a pout. He gasped loudly when Ed nuzzle the base of his cock. “Tell me Oswald.”  
Oswald’s cheeks were burning. “T-touch me.” He gave in with a shaky whisper. He could feel the heat in his face rise to his ears. “Touch you where?” Ed’s warm breath tickled his hard length.  
Ed was so incredulously infuriating. “I want you’re mouth on my dick!” He finally snapped, cheeks ablaze in a deep shade of pink. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” He dragged his tongue along the bottom of Oswald's swollen cock, drawing out a long moan and the rock of Oswald's hips. In an instant Oswald's length was engulfed in a wet warmth. He reached out, grasping for the headboard to brace himself. He felt delicious suction as Ed’s head moved up and down with a quick pace. A plethora of lewd noises and grunts that were pouring from Ed’s mouth were a symphony to his ears. Oswald put all his effort into not rocking his hips up forcefully into the pleasurable sensation. A tongue swirled around his head, lapping the sensitive spots beneath and making his thighs quiver. He knew he could not take much more. 

Fingers tangled in Ed’s curly locks, pulling his head back. He heard a strangled “stop” and looked up to see Oswald sitting up a little disoriented. “I want to come with you.” Leave it to Oswald to be a hopeless romantic in the midst of a blowjob. 

Oswald took Ed’s face in his hands and pulled him up for a searing kiss. Teeth sunk into lips and tongues tangled desperately. Ed moaned loudly as Oswald caught his tongue between his lips and sucked roughly. He took ahold of Oswald's hips and pulled him closer, bodies touching, his own cock pressing into Oswald's inner thigh. 

The two of them broke apart breathlessly. Oswald tore the blindfold from his eyes and looked into Edward's sultrily, his eyes sparking with love and mischief. He peered down to run his eyes over the thick member budging his thigh. “Oh my,” he feigned surprise while running the tip of a single finger over the length. Ed groaned helplessly. “Is this for me?” His eyes met Ed’s again, a coquettish little smirk curling at the corner of his lips. 

Oswald's hand curls around the thick girth and begins to move slowly. Ed shutters visibly. “All for you,” comes a breathy reply. Ed’s chocolate brown eyes melt into his as the two of them share an adoring gaze.  
Oswald runs his thumb over the head, smearing the pearly precum. Ed’s hips jerk up when his brushes over the slit. He strokes slowly, watching Ed’s face twitch in pleasure. His hand eases to a stop. There is a small whine of protest. Oswald smiles mischievously. “I know what will make this better. He crawls unsteadily to the end of the bed to reach over a grab something out of the nightstand drawer. 

Ed is too distracted by spectacular view of his lover's ass, wiggling ever so slightly as he reaches in the drawer, to pay much attention to what Oswald is doing. The click of a cap being open and the trick of a cool substance running down his cock, jerks Ed back to reality. He peers down to watch Oswald lick the strawberry lube off of the head of his cock slowly while wrapping both his hands around the girth and stroking quickly. Ed’s head tips back instantly, a long breathy moan breaking free. “Fuck Oswald.” 

His fingers tangled in inky black locks, pulling as softly as possible. Ed’s hips jerk up unconsciously when he feels the tip of Oswald's tongue wiggle into the slit. “Oh my God...yes” His mind is too hazy to form coherent thought. Suddenly Ed feels half of his length engulfed in Oswald's warm mouth and he’s locked in the delicious limbo of sensory overload.  
He rocks his hips upward unwilling, trying to control the force so as not to cause Oswald to gag. 

Oswald hollows his cheeks, sucking firmly while drawing the length out of his mouth slowly. He listens for the guttural moan and hears it right on cue. That little move never ceases to drive Ed crazy. He sucks firmly on the head, glancing up so that Ed can see the little twinkle in his eyes.  
“Tease,” a breathless voice chides him. He winks in reply before dipping his head to bob up and down quickly, tongue lapping the underside of Ed’s cock with each movement. 

Ed has fallen back, head resting atop The pile of pillows. His fingers are still tangled in Oswald's hair. His mouth is slack, lips parted as his breaths become more erratic. The desperate little whines that slip from his lips tells Oswald that he is close. Oswald glances up to watch Ed’s face, flushed with pleasure, lips twitching slightly. He slows his movements until the dwindle down into one laguid suck, topped off with a little kiss on the head of Ed’s cock. He hears a disgruntled groan and nips at Ed’s inner thigh. “You're not going to be complaining when your coming inside me.” He flashes a coy smirk.

Ed groans again, this time a little less discontented. “If you keep talking like that, I’m going to come right now.” 

The smirk widened. He knew Ed loved being bossed around and he made it his mission to pull these little reactions out of his lover when he was squirming and desperate. Oswald curled his index finger inward to usher Ed to him, watching his lean in eagerly. Dainty hands cupped Ed’s chin, drawing him in for a chaste kiss. “You’ve been so patient since this morning.” Their lips slotted together once more, this time the tip of Oswald's tongue ran across Ed’s lower lip, teasing him gently. “I think you deserve want you wanted,” he whispered against his boyfriend's plump lips. 

Ed devoured him, grasping his hips roughly and thrusting his tongue between his lips, tracing every inch of the inside of Oswald's mouth.  
They tore apart messily. Ed licked along the seam of Oswald's wet lips and whispered into his ear, “Get on all fours.”  
The huskiness of Ed’s voice and the look of sheer arousal in his eyes made something stir inside of Oswald. He obeyed wordlessly, arching up a bit when he felt a flutter of kisses along his lower back and the stroke of a tongue along his lower spine.  
He heard the sheets rustle and the click of cap on the bottle of lube. His cheeks were parted gently but he had not expected to feel the warm sensation of Ed’s tongue tracing over his entrance. “Oh god, Ed...please.” He wasn't sure what he was even asking for. He felt lubed fingers wrap around his cock, stroking slowly and he swore his vision went white for a moment. The tongue flicked ever so carefully, swiping up slowly to trace his crack. It was soon replaced by a slick finger. Oswald wasn't sure whether to rock his hips forward or backward. His mind was clouded with pleasure, throaty moans free falling from his lips.  
Another finger eased in slowly, thrusting and stretching. “I told you what I wanted to eat this morning.” Ed hummed against Oswald's flush skin, biting right above his thigh. “And you should know, that I like to get what I want.” Ed’s thumb rubbed small circles just beneath the head of Oswald's cock.  
“Ah-Stop being a brat and fuck me;” Oswald managed to whine between heavy breaths. 

“With pleasure,” Ed’s honeyed voice buzzed along the shell of Oswald's ear. He whined as the fingers retreated, making him feel empty. Large hands grasped his hips, turning him to meet the eyes of his love. His chin was tipped up with a single finger. Oswald let his eyes flutter close as Ed pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. He felt the bottle of lube being pressed into his hand. Oswald flicked the cap open and poured the rest of the contents over Ed’s swollen cock, stroking slowly until it was completely covered. “Nnngh, don't tease.” Ed pleaded, stalling the small hands wrapped around his cock. Oswald smirked, gently releasing the twitching member. “I’m just getting you back.” 

“You know this is going to call for revenge,” Ed teased back as he laid Oswald down, parting his thighs. “I plan on it.” Oswald drawled, gaze deep and sultry.”  
“I’ll get you when you least expect it.”  
Their lips met again as Ed eased in slowly, falling to together in short quick kisses, again and again. Ed began to rock slowly, allowing Oswald to adjust to the intrusion. 

He flicks his tongue against Oswald's lips and slips it inside when they part pliantly. A mumbled command of “faster” somewhere in the midst of their kiss signals Ed’s to pick up the pace. He rocks his hips roughly and more restlessly, giving in to the tight sensation hugging his aching cock. “God, you feel so good.” He growled against Oswald's lips, dipping his head to nip along his neck. He had every intention of leaving a mark. Oswald was rocking up with vigor, his eyes starry with lust and affection. Ed hastily reached between the two of them to stroke Oswald's neglected cock, drawing his desperate whines up an octave.

Ed slowed his erratic thrust momentarily to flip them over so Oswald was in his lap, adjusting them carefully then resting his hands atop Oswald's hips. Oswald moved slowly at first, revelling at the sensation of this new angle. He knew he wouldn't last long with his bad leg. But the look of sheer pleasure and amazement of Ed’s face made him wish that he could. The brown eyes watched him intently, glazed with pleasure. Ed’s lips were parted slightly as he panted softly, brown curls tossed haphazardly while some of them stuck to his forehead. He moaned helplessly while taking in the gorgeous sight and the feel of Oswald bouncing atop him. 

They had both drawn this out for so long that neither of them was going to last much longer. The sound of desperation lingering on the edge of Ed’s moans meant he was close to the tipping point. He moved his wrist more rapidly, applying a little more pressure near the head of Oswald's cock. His hips rocked up to meet Oswald's, angling just a bit. A delighted yelp drew a wide grin from Ed’s lips. He knew he found the spot. 

“Yes, yes, yesss fuck.” Oswald cried wildly, bouncing with more vigor as the head of Ed’s cock stroked that spot everytime. He body trembled, his lips parted but no sound came tumbling forth aside from a few broken breaths. Within seconds he was spilling his release on to Ed’s stomach. His head fell back. His fingers were clutching Ed’s forearms tightly as he road his release out roughly. The tightened of Oswald's muscles around Ed’s cock pushed him over the edge only moments later. Oswald rocked his hips sloppily, allowing Ed to thrust up roughly as he spills inside of him. 

They slowly ease to a stop, both breathless and flushed from the intensity of it all.  
Oswald runs his fingers through Ed’s damp locks, watching him keenly.  
“What are you thinking about?” Ed asks, still a slowly catching his breath.  
“How gorgeous you’d look with your hands tied to the bed frame.” He grinned slyly, despite his exhaustion. “But that's a thought for another day.” 

Ed sighed longingly, running the thought through his mind with a delighted shiver. He traced Oswald's lower lip with his thumb. “I’m going to hold you too that.” 

Oswald slumped forward, rolling to lay beside his love. He winced, his leg aching after being on his knees for so long. Ed wrapped one arm around him, drawing him close so Oswald's head laid atop his chest. “You don't have to.” Oswald replied sleepily. “I already know what scarves I’m going to use.” 

Ed chortled, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head. He sat up, moving to tuck Oswald in. He lifted Oswald's damaged leg gently and began to massage. Oswald exhaled, letting himself sink into the mattress.  
“Can I at least petition for green?”  
His eyes fluttered open when he heard Ed’s voice. “No. You're not making the decisions here.” He sassed back playfully. He felt the pain slowly fade away from his leg. 

“What if I’m a good boy?” Ed tried.  
This time it was Oswald’s turn to laugh. “You're never a good boy.”  
Ed chuckled, curling behind him and nipping the shell of his ear. “That's why you like me.”  
“Touche.” Oswald shrugged. “Now, shut up and hold me.”  
Ed nuzzled the top of his head. “Anything for you.”


End file.
